Meowth ReVolts
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: A Little More Serious Than I'm Used To, It Was Supposed To Be Funny Though... Based On The Episode Pikachu Re-Volts In The Orange Island League
1. It Begins

Just A Random 'Fic Dreamed Up After Watching 'Pikachu Re-Volts'

I Don't Own Pokemon And I Probably Never Will *Cries* XD

Team rocket were building another useless pit trap for the twerps, even though they knew they would probably just climb out and run away anyway, but there was nothing better to do. Also, when I say 'team rocket' I mean Jessie and James, Meowth was leaning against a rock nearby

Jessie: hey Meowth, how 'bout you help, huh?!

James: yeah, this would be a lot easier if we all pitched in!

Meowth: …*ignoring them*

James: c'mon Meowth, please help?

Meowth: *still ignoring them*

Jessie: if you don't help us dig this hole, we'll dig it ourselves and bury you in it!

Meowth: GO ON DEN! I DARE YA!

Jessie: *didn't see that coming* …

Meowth: Dat's what I thought! You don't have da guts!

With Jessie effectively silenced, he gave James the evil eye and he went back to digging while Meowth lay back down again

Jessie: sheesh, what's your problem?!

Meowth: …my problem is YOUSE!

James: Meowth, you're scaring me, what's the matter? *bends down and puts hand on Meowth's head* you can tell me, what's the matter?

Meowth leant forward and bit James's hand, he yelled and Meowth let go and growled

Meowth: dere ain't notin wrong! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Meowth ran back a few metres on all fours and sat down looking the other way

Jessie: yikes!

James: 'sniff' yeah, that hurt!

Worrying about him, Jess 'n' James managed to convince Meowth to follow them to the pokemon centre, (yeah right!) in the end they had to tie him up with two sets of rope and James had to hold him down in the corner of the balloon basket

Jessie: almost there!

James: hurry jess! He's squirming!

Meowth: (he's saying a lot of swear words so I'll just type what you can hear and put '*' for what you shouldn't) **************grrrrrrrr*******************lemme go!**************I autta!*********!!!

Eventually they landed at the pokemon centre and Jessie had to hold Meowth by his tail while they took him to nurse joy who just happened to be talking to the twerps(so yeah, they're getting involved)

Joy: can I *looks at Meowth* … help you?

Jessie: yeah! You can help us figure out what's wrong with him!

James: yeah! He bit me!

Meowth: *biting, growling, foaming at mouth, eyes glowing red*

Misty: …what the heck did you guys do to him?!

Jessie: no time for questions, if we don't do something fast he's gonna bite through this rope and then we're all in for it!

Nurse joy took them to a small glass dome she just happened to have (why?) and they managed to shove Meowth in before he bit or scratched anyone else

Meowth: *from inside dome* grrrrrrr, lemme outta here! *starts scratching glass and snarling*

Ash: what're we gonna do? What if he gets out?!

Pikachu: relax, he'll eventually tire himself out, it shouldn't be too long while I'm talking, knowing him!

Ash: but his eyes are glowing red! What if this is the same thing that happened with butch and Cassidy before?

Pikachu: it couldn't be, I feel fine! He's probably just being dramatic!

Misty: how long has he been like this?

James: I don't know, we asked him to help today and he just blew a fuse or something!

Jessie: *to nurse joy* how does he look anyway?

Joy: I'm running a few tests, but so far he looks pretty normal…

Jenny: hey nurse joy, I see you have a Meowth there…

Joy: officer jenny, what are you doing here?

Jenny: well, at first I was getting away from brock, but after I lost him I started getting a lot of weird complaints

Ash: like what?

Jenny: well, lots of people have been…

SMASH

At that point, Meowth broke out of the dome and ran for the door, nurse joy quickly blocked his exit and instead he jumped out the window and bolted on all fours to a rock in the distance where he sat down and stared at the moon with his back to them

James: Meowth, come back here! *runs after him*

Pikachu: Meowth! *runs after him too*

Ash: pikachu!

Jessie: what is the matter with that cat?!

Misty: what were you saying officer jenny?

Jenny: well, over the past two days I've been getting all sorts of complaints from Meowth and Persian trainers, they've been saying that lately their pokemon have stopped obeying them and even started attacking them and running away!

Joy: oh that's awful!

Ash: but why?

Jenny: well, I've been looking in to it and it seems that the position and radiation of the moon over the next few days has a negative effect on the Meowth and Persian in the surrounding area, making them cranky, irritable and aggressive!

Joy: oh my!

Misty: but James and pikachu went after him! Will they be alright?!

Jenny: well, there are certain few minute intervals where the rays of radiation take a while to reach the pokemon so it gives them a few minutes to calm down before the rays start driving them crazy again

Jessie: I don't like their odds!

Outside, James and pikachu reached the rock Meowth was on, he had his paws over his eyes and the fur on his face was damp

Pikachu: M-Meowth?

Meowth turned round and James and pikachu backed up a little

Meowth: p- 'sniff' pikachu?

James: *stepping forward a little* Meowth? Are, are you, okay?

Meowth lunged forward, James was about to jump out of the way but Meowth was too fast. He knocked James to the ground, hugged him and hid his face in James's shirt

Meowth: I-I'm 'sniff' sorry I bit ya! 'sniff'

James: *still kinda shocked* …I-it's okay, but,

Pikachu: James, be careful, it could be a trap!

James looked down at the poor cat's face pressed against his team rocket uniform, bawling his big, blue eyes out

James: …but, what was happening back there?

Pikachu: yeah Meowth, what happened to you?

Meowth: … 'sniff' I-I don't know what's goin on, … 'sniff' I'm really scared jimmy, 'sniff' … I, I dunno what ta do!

James: shhh! It's okay! We'll work this out, …

Pikachu: yeah, *putting paw on Meowth* it'll be okay!

Suddenly Meowth started to breathe heavily, James could feel his heart beat faster and he was crying even more now

Meowth: 'sniff' oh, oh-no, 'sniff' it, it's gonna happen 'sniff' h-here it comes!

Meowth jumped back onto the rock and James and pikachu stepped back. The fur on his back shot up, his claws popped out and his eyes turned red again

James: …M-Meowth?

Pikachu: …I, I don't think it's Meowth anymore…

Well, that turned out a little soppier than I expected, poor Meowth! What a cliff-hanger! I sure hope pikachu and James run! XD


	2. How The Rays Work

**Here we go, conclusion to the cliff-hanger!**

**Meowth: *evil laugh* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *turns to James and pikachu* grrrrrrrrrrr…**

**Pikachu: I-I don't like this, I think we should go…**

**James: no! this may be a difficult time, but Meowth is our friend and we have to help him!**

**Pikachu: but, we don't know what's wrong!**

**James: well, we don't know how old Meowth is, maybe it's just a teenage phase?**

**James slowly stepped forward**

**James: Meowth, I don't know for sure what's going on, but I know whatever it is, we can help you get through this!**

**He tried to hug the cat to show that he meant well but Meowth had been completely taken over by the rays and bit James again, this time on the shoulder**

**James: WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Pikachu: James!**

**Meowth noticed pikachu, released his grip and jumped down to battle her**

**Pikachu: Meowth, I don't wanna fight you, we just wanna help!**

**A Persian was wandering around in the background, it's eyes glowing as well. As soon as Meowth noticed it, he abandoned the idea of battling pikachu and instead set off to fight the Persian**

**James: *turning round* w-where'd Meowth go?**

**Pikachu: he went after a Persian! Do you think he'll be alright by himself?**

**James: he's never been before!**

**James and pikachu set off looking for Meowth and back at the pokemon centre, officer jenny was blocking everyone from leaving**

**Misty: we have to go help James and pikachu!**

**Jenny: no! not until nurse joy is done with that Meowth's tests, we don't know how dangerous he could be!**

**Ash: please! I know that cat, he couldn't be dangerous if his teeth were made of chainsaws!**

**Joy: alright, the simulation's done!**

**Everyone gathered round nurse joy's computer and she played them some simulations of what would happen if someone got in the way of a pokemon being enraged by the moon rays. The first one was a regular Meowth, it scratched it's owners face and ran off. The next was a Persian which tackled it's trainer to the ground, scratched and bit them then ran away.**

**Ash: well that didn't seem too bad!*starts walking away***

**Misty: uh, ash, I think you better come back and see this!**

**Ash came back and nurse joy told them that she had created a simulation based on Meowth's stress levels from his tests from earlier. Meowth walked in on all fours, he exhibited all the signs that had happened to him in the last chapter and he attacked the trainer, scratching, biting and ripping the trainer apart until the smoke cleared and he bolted in a fit of rage leaving a pile of ash (the dust not the kid) where the trainer used to be**

**Ash: 8( …maybe his teeth ARE made of chainsaws!**

**Jessie: how come he can't do that when we're fighting you guys?!**

**Jenny: and that's why we can't let you go after that Meowth! He could rip you apart, we'll just have to hope that those other two can make it on their own!**

**Misty: well, Meowth's never liked to battle, maybe they'll be okay?**

**Jessie: please, this morning he bit James**

**Ash: so?**

**Jessie: so, he never bites James, he loves James!**

**Ash: he **_**loves**_** James?**

**Jessie: you know what I mean, don't make this creepy!**

**Jenny: well, love him or not, all we can do is hope either they don't find him, or they find him when the rays have worn off…**

**Outside, James and pikachu had been looking for Meowth but were having no luck**

**James: Meowth!**

**Pikachu: where are you Meowth?!**

**James: c'mon buddy! We'll help you through this!**

**Pikachu: 'gasp', Meowth!**

**James: what? What is it?! Did you find him?**

**Pikachu pointed to a small tan shape sprawled out in the distance, they ran over to him but he was in bad shape. He had picked a fight with the Persian but had lost when one of gaps in the rays calmed him down in the middle of the battle**

**James: Meowth!**

**James picked the cat up and shook him until he finally came to, unfortunately the rays were getting through strong again and although he was weak, Meowth was determined to get away. He started to try to scratch James and his eyes were a light red again**

**Pikachu: James, it's not worth it, just let him go!**

**James: no way! He may hate me for it now but Meowth will thank me for it when he's older and these mood swings have stopped!**

**Pikachu: if you don't put him down soon you might not live to see him when he's older!**

**They heard a screech from behind and when they turned around there was another Meowth with glowing eyes waiting for a battle. As soon as Meowth saw it, he squirmed out of James's arms and prepared to battle the other Meowth**

**Pikachu: Meowth, you're insane! You're in no condition to battle!**

**Meowth continued to ignore pikachu and kept growling and snarling at his opponent who was doing just the same. After a few minutes they both jumped towards each other and in to a cloud of dust as they scratched and bit each other. Eventually the smoke cleared and one of the Meowth was flat out on the floor and covered in scratches while the other smirked and bounded off to find another fight**

**James: w-which one's Meowth?**

**Pikachu: I don't know, they both look the same!**

…**j-jimmy?**

**The Meowth on the ground reached out to James and tried to pull itself up but collapsed on to the ground again**

**James: Meowth?! Is that you?**

**Meowth: …j-jimmy, are, are you okay?**

**James rushed over and picked Meowth up, the rays had worn off again and Meowth could barely sit up before collapsing back down again**

**Pikachu: Meowth, a-are you okay? W-what's happening to you?!**

**Meowth: …I-I don't know, …I'm scared, I, I don't know what ta do, … I can't control myself…I…**

**Meowth winced in pain as he tried to get a sentence out**

**Pikachu: I think we should go back to the pokemon centre!**

**James: right!**

**They set off running and Meowth let himself slip into a dream. James and pikachu burst through the pokemon centre doors yelling and gasping for air**

**Joy: oh my!**

**Jenny: they're okay!**

**Jessie: what happened to him?!**

**Misty: why are there so many people in here whose names start with J?**

**Ash: pikachu! You're okay! *runs to hug pikachu***

**Pikachu: *jumps out of the way and ash falls on the floor* no time for that! We have to help Meowth!**

**Nurse joy took Meowth and put him in the glass dome under officer jenny's orders just in case he would start attacking again, and initiated the procedure to heal him**

**Pikachu: we think we've worked out what's wrong with him, I know it sounds crazy but we think this may all be teenage mood swings!**

**Misty: 'fraid not, pikachu! It's all to do with the moons rays *one explanation later***

**Pikachu: well that explains it better than we did, especially the other Meowth and Persian!**

**This is getting a lot more serious and a lot less funny, if anyone's still reading, expect it to get at least a little mushier with James being worried about Meowth and all, so yeah, you've been warned! XD**


	3. Pure Evil

**Well, you were warned last chapter of the mushiness to approach! XD**

**James was sitting cross-legged in front of the glass where Meowth had woken up a while ago but the rays had already got to work and now he was facing the other side of the dome, doing his best to ignore everyone else and scratching the glass, luckily while they were gone, nurse joy had reinforced the glass so there would be no scratching his way out this time**

**Ash: pikachu, why did you go after Meowth?**

**Pikachu: …well, we're friends, I suppose I was just worried…**

**Misty: what happened out there anyway?**

**Pikachu: we found him staring at the moon, he was normal for a few minutes and he was all shaken up, he started going evil again and got in to a fight with a Persian and lost badly, he was in an even worse state after that. Then he fought with another Meowth and lost too and here we are!**

**Ash: shaken up huh?**

**Misty: well sure, after turning against your friends you'd be shaken up too**

**Pikachu: you don't know the half of it! *looks at James***

**Everyone else: *looks at James for explanation***

**James: …he's really scared you guys,**

**Everyone took a good look at the cat trying to scratch his way out of his trap**

**James: I know it seems hard to believe now, but he is scared inside, he doesn't know what's going on, he doesn't wanna hurt anybody but he can't control it!**

**Jenny: well, I'm not taking any chances, he's not getting out of there until we're sure everyone is safe**

**At that point, Meowth's eyes returned to their normal light blue and he stopped scratching at the glass. He looked at all the scratch marks in front of him, backed up a few steps and tripped. Staring at the marks he'd put in the glass he jumped to his paws and ran to the other side of the dome where he put his paws over his head and hoped that when he opened his eyes again everything would be back to normal**

**Jessie: *noticing Meowth* what's he doing now?**

**Pikachu went up and took a good look at the cat, he had his eyes shut real tight and he was as far away from the scratch marks as he could be**

**Pikachu: he's alright! It's safe to let him out!**

**Jenny: nu-uh! Oh no, I'm not letting that cat out, what if this is a trap, all an act to make us feel sorry for him so we'll let him out and he can cause more havoc?!**

**Joy: oh but jenny, look at his face!**

**Jenny glanced down at the quivering lump of fur at the side of the dome and turned away again**

**James: *hand on glass where Meowth was on the other side* it's okay Meowth! Calm down, it'll be okay!**

**Meowth couldn't hear him through the glass so he just kept cowering in the corner until finally nurse joy 'accidentally' pressed the button to lift the dome enough to let him out. Jenny was about to close the gap again but she was too late, as soon as Meowth saw the gap appear he squeezed out from underneath it and jumped into James's arms who was readying a hug for him. Everyone was quiet just watching and waiting to see if he would attack, he was crying again, he tried to hold it back but he knew he was out of control and there was nothing he could do about it. Officer jenny stood above him threateningly,**

**Jenny: now listen here Meowth, you're under the control of radiation from the moon, it's making you too dangerous to be around people, so if you don't mind, I'd like you to get back inside that dome!**

**Meowth grabbed tightly onto James's shirt and refused to let go**

**Pikachu: can he really be that bad officer jenny? I mean, so far he's only bit James twice and that's it for attacking people, and he lost both fights with other pokemon!**

**Jenny showed them the simulation again, why, I'll never know, but she showed them Meowth walking in, turning bad and attacking what everyone hoped would never be them. At the end she tried to tell Meowth that unless he got in the dome or a cage she had brought from the station then that trainer in the simulation could be James but Meowth wouldn't listen, he couldn't listen, his heart was racing, he was shaking and bawling more then ever now. Pikachu jumped out in front of him and threatened to thunderbolt jenny if she didn't back off**

**Ash: pikachu, jenny's the police, she's here to help, what are you doing?!**

**Pikachu: well, she may be here to help but she's not helping!**

**Jessie: what do you mean? she's just trying to keep us all safe!**

**James: Jessie, look!**

**James held Meowth out to her, one touch and she knew what was wrong, she could feel his heart, his shaking and his fur which was damp with tears**

**James: she's not keeping us all safe, poor Meowth's terrified!**

**Suddenly his eyes began to glow, the terrified look in his eyes turned angry and Pikachu saw him open his mouth wide and prepare to bite James's arm again**

**Pikachu: 'gasp' James look out!**

**Pikachu jumped up and grabbed on to James's arm right where Meowth was about to bite and he bit Pikachu's paws hard. She yelled in pain and fell down again while Meowth jumped out of James's arms and on to the floor where he turned and growled angrily at everyone**

**Jenny: I knew it! I knew it was all a trap! That Meowth is too dangerous, from now on no one is allowed to be near him!**

**Ash: Pikachu! Are you okay?!**

**Pikachu: ash, stay back!**

**James: Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: I'm okay! But James be careful!**

**Meowth: grrrrrrrrrrrrr…you all tink I'm so innocent, you all feel sorry fer me, now you'll all see!**

**Jessie: w-wh-what's happening to him?!**

**Meowth laughed evilly and took off down the corridor and out the double doors as officer Jenny chased after him**

**Jenny: it's alright everyone, he's gone, you're all safe!**

**James: thanks for saving me Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: *getting her paws bandaged and looked at by nurse joy* really, it's okay James, but we don't have time for that now, we have to go find Meowth!**

**Jenny: oh no you don't! he's far too dangerous, I won't allow it! You'll just have to wait until the end of the week when the rays will have stopped and then go find him!**

**Pikachu: who's to say he'll make it 'til the end of the week?! If it wasn't for us finding him after those last two battles he'd be dead by now!**

**Joy: everyone! I've added the bite from Pikachu's arm to that Meowth's tests and I've discovered something! It seems that the moon rays tap directly into the Meowth or Persian's subconscious fears, making them less angry around things they'd normally hate and 'gasp'**

**Ash: what?! What is it?!**

**Joy: it says that around those who it would normally be very close to or consider friends the Pokemon is likely to become completely evil!**

**Misty: 'gasp' that's why he's been biting James and Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: that's it! I refuse to just sit here while Meowth's out there confused, scared and maybe in trouble!**

**Jenny: well, that's what all the other trainers have to do, and they all have a little more faith in their Pokemon!**

**Pikachu: but Meowth wasn't trained to battle! He wasn't trained at all! He was raised on the streets to be a human, but instead he became the Pokemon for these two and now he's kind of like a walking, talking housecat, but if there's one thing I know about Meowth, it's that he'd never do anything to hurt us and right now he needs us to go help him and I for one am gonna be the one to do just that!**

**Pikachu bolted out the front doors after Meowth and James and misty followed along**

**Jenny: humph, those three won't be happy until they get themselves killed at the paws of that cat!**

**Yikes! This is getting pretty dramatic! XD**


End file.
